


Atomic love

by saboten



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, one sentence fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saboten/pseuds/saboten
Summary: One sentence fics for Zoro x Tashigi written for LJ's onesentence community, set alpha, back in 2008.





	Atomic love

**# 1 Comfort**

After learning the comfort of his embrace for the first time, Tashigi wondered about being reluctant to it for so long - she could have had this way earlier.

**# 2 Kiss**

There was just one time for Tashigi being gravely furious at Zoro: it was that kiss in which he bit her lower lip so hard in his impetuosity that it bled; since that night was made an example of he learned about restraint and considerateness.

**# 3 Soft**

Being a fighter Zoro was not used to act gently, he had to be hard to survive out there, but in her presence he lost his mind regularly and had to pull himself together to not be all over her - not that she would mind it, yet she considered the rare moments of tenderness as a privilege he’s conceding only to _her_.

**# 4 Pain**

The pain of a physical injury during a fight was _nothing_ compared to the pain of loss or at the thought of him.

**# 5 Potatoes**

Zoro has learned very early not to be choosy, but this potatoes were an unreasonable demand even for him, burnt and too salty, but still he didn’t have the heart to point out Tashigi’s miserable cuisine; the way to a man’s heart is as generally known through his stomach and who could tell when he’d come in the pleasures of her cooking the next time - dessert would make up anyway.

**# 6 Rain**

If there was something Zoro hated more than Sanji, then this were rainy days on which he was forced to stay in the same room as the prince of retardia; but it could never rain enough around Tashigi.

**# 7 Chocolate**

Zoro was not into sweets, accepted them the way they were, if Sanji was cooking sweet they all had to eat sweet, but there was one candy he could not renounce and nibbled at every opportunity he could get.

**# 8 Happiness**

She has thought so far that her greatest fortune would be climbing the job ladder, another step to fulfilling her dream or the catch of an important pirate, but now _his_ mere presence is enough to make her happy, with his _actions_ he’s bringing her ecstasy.

**# 9 Telephone**

DenDenMushi were a technological innovation concerning long distance communication, but both Tashigi and Zoro knew they could never benefit from it (also just the sound of each other’s voice would wake aspirations that let grow the separation more).

**# 10 Ears**

Tashigi was wondering about the number of his earrings now and then, but this has never distracted her tongue from playing with them during these certain moments - his reactions told her he considered this more than pleasant.

**# 11 Name**

When she heard his name for the first time she didn’t care about him; when she came to know his way of life she started to hate him (someone like _him_ could never be a honorable swordfighter, he was disgracing the bushido!); when she saw him not knowing she found him attractive; when she realized that he kept quiet about his identity she felt hurt and twited; when he told her that _name_ at last her heart shattered.

**# 12 Sensual**

There were times in which Zoro was simply searching her closeness, just to confirm her existance, there were times in which he needed to be petted because of weariness and exhaustion and there were times in which there was a fire buring inside him from which both knew where it would lead to.

**# 13 Death**

During the separations Tashigi never wasted a single thought on the idea he could be killed by a stronger opponent; she _knew_ , believed in his strength and the immense living will burning inside him.

**# 14 Sex**

It was an open secret that some of their disputes were picked only because of the reconcilation sex afterwards, but none of them would ever admit it honestly.

**# 15 Touch**

Tashigi could not understand his outward coldness, he often looked uninvolved, but when his hungry hands wandered over her body they gave away him and his impassionate side.

**# 16 Weakness**

They could not take the liberty to show weakness in their professions, just one bad move may have lethal consequences; therefore both were astonished about having a soft spot for each other - all doubts concerning this matter vanished in the moments of affection.

**# 17 Tears**

Both Tashigi and Zoro have shed bitter tears of defeat, but for all that none of them would allow tears of joy; a warrior does not cry for such reasons.

**# 18 Speed**

The long intermissions between their meetings were the main thing driving their relationship; if they weren’t there, Zoro would never hustle her into more and Tashigi would never agree on that, but both knew about a) sharing the same longings and b) the intention of making the most of their short times together.

**# 19 Wind**

By and by both began to hope of the wind being merciful and leading their ways in the same direction.

**# 20 Freedom**

Freedom was a basic need for Zoro and _she_ seemed like a threat, on both counts.

**# 21 Life**

If she ever ought to be reborn, Tashigi wished for a life by his side, even if this was disagreeing with her current principles.

**# 22 Jealousy**

Against all rationality just the mere thought of a soldier _looking_ at Tashigi enraged Zoro; whereas she was jealous of his Katana for laying more often in his hands than herself.

**# 23 Hands**

Whatever his hands were doing with her body, they did it in a way making Tashigi ask for more; she also didn’t mind them being calloused and raw because so were her.

**# 24 Taste**

Zoro’s kisses lacking any outstanding taste was surprising, but there was _something_ addictive about them.

**# 25 Devotion**

Zoro lived his life for swordfighting, he would give his life for his captain without batting an eye - his devotion to Tashigi was different, he did not know if he would die for her, but he wanted to live with her.

**# 26 Forever**

Both knew about the transitoriness of being and therefore they never sweared their love “for ever”; even in the heat of amourous play their minds were clear enough.

**# 27 Blood**

She was used to blood, also she knew the cupreos taste and after all she knew about blood and injuries belonging to a fighter like air for breathing, yet it was frightening to see Zoro’s scars and imagine the correspondig loss of blood - it was a miracle that he was still alive and she was grateful for it.  
  
**# 28 Sickness**

In the beginning he thought of his feelings towards her as a sickness; it was bothersome to think of her while he was fighting for his life, but afterwards he felt these thoughts were the source of his strength, he had something worth _living_ for.

**# 29 Melody**

The sound of the sea rushing was a melody so familiar to both of them that silence became unbearable, but it was more unbearable if they could not listen to it together in harmounious silence, accompanied only by exhaustion and hot breath on cooling skin.

**# 30 Star**

The fulfillment of his dreams drove Tashigi into a dilemma - on the one hand he became the best in swordfighting, and she was proud of him, but on the other hand his name was spread all over the world and became so famous that being around him would be dangerous in her position.

**# 31 Home**

Tashgi has always thought of the sea being her home, it raised her and gave her the job she loved, but it was in Zoro’s arms where she felt it was her real _home_ \- he gave her the feeling of security the sea was only pretending.

**# 32 Confusion**

Whenever they met at night and all their clothes and stuff were ditched carelessly, there were often confusion and arguments in the dark afterwards about the possesions of the Katana - Tashigi could not resist the urge to take his swords because a marine soldier stays a marine soldier throughout.

**# 33 Fear**

The only thing she feared was their paths going opposite ways and not being able to see him; the only thing he feared was Sanji figureing this out and teasing him until Zoro ran out of repartees.

**# 34 Lightening/Thunder**

Both their disputes and fights and some of their nights were like thunder storms - electrifing, loud and stormy.

**# 35 Bonds**

It was hard to tell _when_ these bonds started to develope, may it be the initial closeness or after the first night, but the existance of these bonds could not be dismissed and they made the distance bearable.

**# 36 Market**

A market in Logue Town was the place of their first meeting, none of them would ever forget it.

**# 37 Technology**

On the marine ships Tashigi was surrounded by the (mostly) latest technical equipment which was (mostly) working (and did not die of old age); just on that score she cursed (every now and then) science for not delevoping a technology allowing to teleport just to see _him_ again.

**# 38 Gift**

Gifts were suspicious, they would make people ask, so that’s why this was all they could give to each other: kisses, memories of past and the desire for oncoming nights.

**# 39 Smile**

Zoro was always game for humor, especially for rough one and the the kind of you need sake for, _precisely because_ you needed sake, but the discovery of innocent appearing Tashigi laughing about the same dirty jokes like him (and she did this with a mind stealing smile) surprised even him.

**# 40 Innocence**

At the first glance Tashigi seemed to be the impersonated innocence, but Zoro knew better and every thought and memory at it made him grin whimsically.

**# 41 Completion**

It was no easy decision, but Zoro planned to start up some things after achieving his dream just to be able to spend more time with _her_ , maybe even breaking up with piracy; it would not be easy, but he was willed to pay the price - after all the privations over the years that was the least he could do to make her happy.

**# 42 Clouds**

When Zoro was seeing _her_ face, her smile in every passing cloud this was a sign for him to be definetly head over heels.

**# 43 Sky**

Laying in her arms Zoro would swear it felt like sky; endless, unpredicable and all new again - and in spite of his atheism he was willing to believe in one godness and that was _her_.

**# 44 Heaven**

Heaven was Zoro’s goal, he promised this _Kuina_ and even if he would die trying he would keep the promise; whereas Tashigi was content yet by being able to see him at all.

**# 45 Hell**

To hell with all adversities and obstacles standing between them; if their bodies desired each other then it should be, Zoro thought and did not stroke back when Tashigi was all over him - she seemed to think the same.

**# 46 Sun**

He would be lying if Zoro affirmed that _she_ was most important in his life (he knew it, she knew it, due to the given circumstances), yet he couldn’t help comparing her to the sun: she brought brightness into his life.

**# 47 Moon**

They lived under the same moon, but in two worlds that couldn’t be more different.

**# 48 Waves**

Every of her touches spread wavelike from the initial point over his body, Zoro loved her for triggering off such reactions from him.

**# 49 Hair**

Zoro’s hair color was pretty uncommon; Tashigi often wondered about if he is dyeing it (the possibility was small, Zoro was not this kind of man), maybe she would learn what about his other body parts this night - this would be very enlightening.

**# 50 Supernova**

Zoro was able to make Tashigi explode in two ways and he didn’t want to miss even one - simply because they were amusing him, at least with _her_.


End file.
